Tony Montana
"I'm gonna make you sorry you ever setfoot in my town!" ''- ''Tony Tony Montana was a mafia Don and the leader of the town Harbor Parade. He became an enemy to Van during a debacle caused by his daughter, Bunny Montana and her lover Klatt. Appearance Tony is a portly, middle-aged man with slicked-back faded brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a brown pencil mustache. He wears an eccentric white suit over a dark, faded red and white striped shirt. He also wears a yellow tie and black shoes. His attire clearly presents him as a mafia don, being both smart and a sign of his power. History Light My Fire: Hearing a loud crash down in the lobby of his hotel, Tony and his bodyguards descend the stairs to see a scene of chaos. Tony is shocked to see his "armor", given a gaudy make-over in the lobby, being driven by a young man and his daughter, Bunny, who were being confronted by a man in a tuxedo. Tony is angry at Klatt for daring to steal from him as well as ruining his "armor" with the upgrades. He points a gun at him but Bunny protests, revealing that she was the one who stole Tony's "armor". She tells her father that she loves Klatt and he is a good man. Tony criticizes her taste in armor and in men, and has his bodyguards take Bunny and Klatt away. Annoyed by Tony's interference, Van pipes up and tells Tony he's not finished with Bunny and Klatt yet. Tony tells him that this is his town and Van has no business here. This angers Van but Tony's men aim their guns at him to get him to calm down. That evening, Tony has Bunny and Klatt brought to the beach, were he has Klatt tied up. He tells Bunny & Klatt that defiling the family armor is a serious offence and there is only one way to atone, death. Klatt responds by telling Tony it was all his fault, and he was only using Bunny to Tony's armor. Tony is amused by this, as he can tell Klatt was bluffing. However, Tony decides to let Bunny off the hook, but he wants her to shoot Klatt. Bunny refuses, saying that she is no longer his daughter, she is Klatt's Wife and she stands by him. Tony is enraged at her betrayal, and aims to finish them both. Suddenly, one of his bodyguards spots Van approaching on a surfboard. Van arrives on the beach and confronts Tony, telling him he has no real reason to help Bunny and Klatt, but he wants to blow off some steam by beating Tony's men. Tony is enraged by this and his men attack Van, only to be easily taken out. Tony tries to shoot Van, but Van easily deflects his bullets with his sword. As backup arrives to deal with Van, Tony heads to his armor. Van easily dispatches Tony's backup and Tony confronts him in his "armor". Van is surprised to find that his "armor" is actually a modified car, which Tony calls Tony 3000. Tony attempts to run Van down, but Van quickly slices all the wheels off Tony 3000, sending the car and Tony into the ocean. Tony is last seen being washed up on shore, embarrassed by his defeat as Van, Bunny and Klatt leave. Personality A ruthless Mafia Don, Tony was an intimidating presence in the town of Harbor Parade. According to Klatt, Tony is an armor enthusiast and was willing to pay a lot of money for armor. However, his knowledge might be fairly limited, considering he believed his cars were on par with actual Armor's like Dann. Although Tony loved his daughter, Bunny, he clearly saw her as a disappointment, especially when she chose her lover Klatt over him. She also criticized Tony for loving armor more than her. Despite his love for her, he was willing to kill her and Klatt due to their defilement of his "armor". He was easily angered, enraged at Klatt's modification of his "armor" and angered by Van's interference on the beach. Gallery tony02.png|Tony threatens Klatt tony03.png tony04.png tony05.png|Tony's Defeat ep6charconcept.png|Tony Concept Art (Right) Trivia * It's unclear if Tony is the real leader of the town Harbor Parade, or if he used his mafia influence to become the leader. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists